


After-Care Bear

by silentdescant



Series: Pornstar AU [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bruises, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to come home with me, boy?” Jeff tries. “You want to give me a present away from all the cameras and the people?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-Care Bear

**Author's Note:**

> IRL Jeff's birthday was the 22nd, and I missed that, but maybe some cuddling makes up for it?

Jeff hooks a finger under Jensen’s chin and tilts his head up; it lolls against the back of the sofa—Jensen’s completely boneless and exhausted—but Jensen meets his eyes and smiles.

“Good birthday?” he asks lazily.

“The best,” Jeff answers. He pushes his thumb against Jensen’s lower lip. “You make a good present.”

Grinning, Jensen plants a sweet, chaste kiss to Jeff’s thumb and says, “Why don’t you take me home, we could go another round. Just us.”

“I think your wife would have something to say about that,” Jeff replies good-naturedly, though he doesn’t honestly believe Danneel would mind. The three of them have shared a bed often enough—and Danneel has shared Jensen often enough—that Jeff almost sees it as an established facet of his professional relationship and personal friendship with Jensen. Almost. But he can’t let go of the notion that he needs to ask for permission. It just seems proper.

“She’s busy tonight anyway,” Jensen tells him. “Otherwise we’d bake you a cake and fuck you silly.”

“I don’t need a cake.” Jeff pats his stomach. “I’m fat enough already.”

Without any hesitation, Jensen flops over on his side and buries his face in Jeff’s exposed belly. He nuzzles in, rubbing himself on the thick hair leading down to Jeff’s pants, and moans. “Not fat,” he mumbles, “just… fuzzy.”

Jeff lets his hand fall to the crown of Jensen’s head. He doesn’t hold Jensen in place, not now that they’re not in a real scene, but the suggestion is there in the mere weight of his palm. Jensen doesn’t resist.

“You want to come home with me, boy?” Jeff tries. “You want to give me a present away from all the cameras and the people?”

“Yesss,” Jensen hisses. He bites gently, right above the waistband of his pants.

“I’ll call Danni. Go get some clothes on. I’m done with giving people free reign to look at you. You’re mine tonight, boy.”

Jensen rolls off the couch and wiggles his ass in front of Jeff, angling for a slap that Jeff obliges in giving him. His body is all loose and pliant, worn out from holding tedious bondage positions and being fucked for so long on camera. He laughs as he heads to his dressing room, practically asking for it with the sway of his hips, but Jeff doesn’t want to fuck him again tonight. He wants that plush, perfect mouth, that tight throat around his cock, and he wants to hold Jensen in his arms. They don’t do nearly enough of that on camera to satisfy Jeff’s cuddling needs.

Danneel purrs in Jeff’s ear when he calls, wishing him a happy birthday in the most deliberately sexy voices he’s ever heard from her, including the times they’ve actually fucked. She asks how the shoot went, and Jeff keeps his replies somewhat vague. Jensen will tell her about it if he wants to; Jeff feels it’s not his place to talk about him to his wife.

There’s a lull in the conversation and Jeff doesn’t know how to fill it. He’s not sure how to phrase his question.

Danneel takes care of that for him, though. “Does Jensen want to go home with you?”

“Uh… I mean, yeah, if—”

“I assumed he would, and since you didn’t mention any problems…”

“You wouldn’t mind, then?” Jeff asks, warming to the subject.

“It’s your birthday,” Danneel replies. “We both want you to enjoy yourself.”

Jensen chooses that moment to saunter down the hall, V-neck t-shirt stretched tightly across his pecs and revealing strong, muscular forearms and wrists ringed with pink bruises. He’s wearing a scarf looped loosely around his neck, covering up the vivid bruises there. His jeans are snug and Jeff can’t help but follow the motion of his bowed thighs with his gaze as Jensen walks toward him.

“Jeff, you there?”

“Yeah, uh. Sorry. Jensen just…”

“Go home and fuck that boy silly.”

That was exactly what Jensen had said earlier. Jeff grins and says his goodbyes, then pulls Jensen into his lap. “What d’ya say we get out of here?”

An hour later, Jeff has Jensen spread out naked on his bed, spread-eagled and rolling his hips while Jeff sucks his cock like it’s candy. Jensen’s arms and legs are tied to each corner of the wide bed, with ropes crisscrossing all the way up to his elbows and knees. It’s a tie Jeff’s proud of, and the dark green rope looks fantastic on Jensen’s pale skin, and it has the added benefit of not putting too much stress on Jensen’s already bruised wrists. It holds him tightly in place, so all he can really move are his hips, and he’s trying so hard to fuck up into Jeff’s mouth, but he just doesn’t have the leverage.

“Ah, Jeff, please, fuck, please,” Jensen cries. “I need to fucking come, oh my god, please.”

Jeff pulls off his cock to say, “Come when you can, boy.” He squeezes Jensen’s inner thighs, digging his thumbs in hard, and Jensen responds with a warbling moan.

“This was supposed to be about you,” Jensen says. “Don’t you want to fuck me again?”

“Not tonight, babe. Right now I just want you to come as many times as you possibly can.”

Jeff thinks about all the things they’ve done today, all the positions Jensen’s been contorted into, all the ways he’s been tied in place. Jeff had him blindfolded for part of their scene today, and a bright red ball-gag stuffed into his mouth for some of that time too. He’s fucked Jensen’s ass in a few different positions, and he’s had Jensen on his knees, choking on Jeff’s cock. But none of that holds a candle to what Jeff wants to do tonight: soothe all his bruises and sore muscles, kiss those gorgeous lips, and let him fall asleep in Jeff’s arms.

It takes Jensen a while to come; he’s used to orgasm denial in their shoots, and Jeff knows that Danneel sometimes plays with him at home too. Jensen moans and shifts restlessly on the bed, squirming as much as he can in the bondage, keeping himself on the edge.

“I want you to come, boy,” Jeff tells him again. “Don’t hold back for me. I want to taste it.”

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, please—”

“I know, baby, I want you to.”

Jeff closes his lips around the head of Jensen’s cock and sucks, tasting the thick spurts of come as they erupt onto his tongue. Jensen’s orgasm makes him incoherent, and his thighs shake under Jeff’s hands. Jeff rubs him, calming him even though he can’t resist torturing Jensen just a little, swirling his tongue around the head of Jensen’s oversensitive cock.

“Too much, fuck, mercy, please,” Jensen gasps.

Jeff pulls away to let Jensen catch his breath, but he keeps his hands on Jensen’s thighs. He feels the shuddering lessen slowly.

“You want to fuck me now?”

“Not tonight, Jen.”

“But it’s your birthday.”

“I’ve fucked you about three times already today, and that was an excellent surprise, so thank you for that.”

A little embarrassed, Jeff turns his face away and focuses his attention on the knots around Jensen’s left calf. He pulls it apart easily and starts unwrapping Jensen’s leg and ankle, then does the same with his right leg. Jensen’s silent and very, very still throughout the process, even when Jeff moves up to his arms and wrists. When Jensen’s finally free, he doesn’t rub the red marks, he doesn’t even change position all that much; he pulls his legs together and drags his hands closer to his head, but he remains on his back, exposed, vulnerable and probably cold. Jeff grabs the blankets from where they were shoved to the floor and covers both of them.

Jensen is pliant and willing, almost ragdoll-like as Jeff pulls him close and fits their bodies together. Jeff kisses his throat, his cheek, his chin.

“You’re such a softie,” Jensen tells him. He turns his face to return Jeff’s kisses.

“Better not tell any of the other subs,” Jeff replies.

Jensen squeezes Jeff’s bicep. “You look so big and tough, with these muscles and that beard and your fucking voice, but… You fucking love this, don’t you?”

“What, holding you? Kissing you? You’re damn right, I do.” Jeff takes one of Jensen’s wrists in his hand and kisses the marks there. “I don’t like hurting you,” he says.

Jensen laughs. “That’s a damn lie.”

“Well, okay. But I don’t like hurting you for real.” He kisses Jensen’s wrists again, then trails his lips over the faint pink marks from the rope. They’ll fade soon, and even the abrasions on his wrists from earlier will be gone by tomorrow. They’re both used to marks lingering after scenes finish, but Jeff doesn’t usually go home with his co-star right after. He doesn’t usually see them for so long.

“You really don’t like it, do you?” Jensen asks quietly. The way he says it sounds more like a statement than a question. A realization. “Don’t worry so much. They’ll fade.”

“I know they will.”

“Besides, I like them.”

“I know you do.”

Another realization dawns, clear as day on Jensen’s face. “The first time you came home with me and Danni, that was after you bruised my cheek.”

Jeff remembers both the scene and that evening very clearly. He doesn’t know what actually bruised Jensen, if it was a slap by Jeff’s hand or if it was Jensen hitting the floor at the wrong angle, or someone’s boot in his face, or the way he thrashed and struggled when he was face-down. He just knows that whatever it was left a vivid, dark bruise on Jensen’s cheekbone, right under his eye. It had scared Jeff, and the mark didn’t fade for days. Jeff honestly doesn’t mind the violence of the hardcore scenes they do, he just doesn’t want it to get carried away. He doesn’t want to lose control of it, even for a moment.

“You stayed with me,” Jensen continues. “You called Danni. Were you worried?”

“No,” Jeff lies. “Just wanted to take care of you. That’s what I do, y’know.”

“Is that what this was about? You feeling guilty for fucking me up?”

“No, I enjoy fucking you up,” Jeff replies with a chuckle. “And fucking you.”

Jensen rolls out of Jeff’s arms and stretches out on his back again. His eyes are closed and his throat is exposed, and Jeff can’t resist leaning over and nibbling at him.

“I do like marking you,” he explains. “I just don’t want it to be the only thing that you take away from what we do. And yes, I am very into cuddling. I hope you’ll oblige me. It is my birthday, after all.”

“Oh, it’ll be challenging, but I think I can handle some cuddling.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
